Do you really love me?
by L.J. Fuzz
Summary: Lily and James fall in love, but all romances have problems...chapter THREE is up!!
1. Lucky James

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to J.K.R. because she is the mastermind, not me. All I own is the basic plot! 

A/N: I really don't know what is going to happen with this story so, if it's a surprise to you then, it's a surprise to me! I just kinda started writing. I was kinda tired cause, so many stories are about how Lily fawns over James so, I decided to turn the tables... So, I hope you enjoy it! PLEASE don't forget to REVIEW! 

  
  
  
  


Chapter one: Lucky James.

  
  


James Potter woke up with a start. Today was September first, the beginning of a new year. He still couldn't believe that he, James Potter, had become a prefect. The thing that made it so surprising was that, he and his friends (Sirius, Remus and Peter) had always been looked at as "the jokers" and have never been expected to do anything but be clowns. He considered himself to be very lucky. Especially since his prefect partner was Lil Evans. Lily was a beautiful red headed girl in his same year. She was the most popular girl James knew. James had always had a thing for Lily although he knew he didn't have a chance with her. 

James spent longer than usual getting dressed that morning knowing he would be seeing Lily. He went down the squeaky stairs and straight to the kitchen. His nun had made his favorite breakfast; bacon, eggs and butterbeer. He rushed to the table and started stuffing his face. "Someone's hungry!" His mum said as she crossed the kitchen. 

"I'm in a hurry, I don't want to miss the train!" James replied with a mouth full of food. 

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Snapped his mother.

!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~

"Bye mum, bye dad."James said as he stepped out of their old car. He had only gotten a couple of feet from the car when, 

"James! Jamseie! You dropped one of your books!" His plump mother was running towards him holding Hogwarts, a history. He turned and took the book. Mrs. Potters eyes were watering as if she was going to cry. 

"Mum...don't start here..." James was frantically looking around to see if Lily was anywhere near. Luckily, she wasn't. 

"Make us proud Jamesie." Then she stood on tip toe so she could reach his nose, and kissed him. Just then Mr. Potter honked the horn. He hated to be late for work. As they drove off, his father gave him a thumbs up sign.

"JAMES!!"James whipped around and saw his three best friends rushing towards him, Sirius in the lead. 

"Hey Sirius!" he relied. Sirius hugged James around the waist and lifted him up, making passer by's stare. 

"Put me down!" James tried to say through Sirius' bone crushing squeeze. 

"Hurry! We're gonna miss the train!" Peter said in a quiet voice. 

"Hey James!" Remus said, patting James on the back as they walked towards the platform. "I already have a compartment saved for us..." Remus was going on. James wasn't paying attention. He had spotted Lily. She was laughing aloud in her circle of friends. Her ginger hair shined in the sunlight. She looked in his direction. Time seemed to freeze. She slowly started toward him. 

"Oh god! She ...sh...she's coming!" he stammered. 

"What are you talking ab--?" Sirius started, but got cut off. 

"Hey James!" Lily said in a cool tone. James stood there, his mouth WIDE open*a/n: don't we all have these moments?*

"hehehehe... let me help ya..." Lily lifted her finger and push his bottom jaw back up. 

"Oh, I mean...hi...Lily." James said stupidly. He felt like smacking himself. How could he be so DUMB?! Sirius, (who was peering over James' shoulder) let out a laughing snort. James quickly stepped on Sirius' toe and shoved him back. Lily batted her eye lashes. It was Lily who broke the silence. 

"So, I guess we will be working together as prefects this year." She said smoothly. "Yeah." James sighed. "I'm happy we got put together so we can...er...get to know each other." He finished with a cheesy smile. 

Lily Smiled back and said, "So, I'll see you on the train?" 

"Um..yeah, sure...I mean...of course!" James had to hold himself to control the sudden urge to just lunge at her. Then he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"JAMESIES! You forgot your bag of quills!" 

"MUM?!" James cried in a mixture of surprise and embarrassment. "Here James, I'm in a hurry." She stood on her tip toes and kissed him in the same spot she had earlier. Then she turned to his friends not noticing the smiling Lily that stood in front of James. "Sirius, Remus and Peter, don't get in to much trouble this year ok? Bye!" She finally headed back through the barrier. 

James turned to Lily who giggled. "She seems nice!" She said trying to make James feel more comfortable. "See ya on the train!" she said before rejoining her group of friends.

"What was that?!" he heard Sirius say. "You've got it bad James. And I have to admit, your mother had perfect timing..."

`@`@`@`@`@`@`@`@`@`@`@`@`@`@`@`@`@`@`@`@`@`@`@`@`@`@`@`@`@`@`@`

James slid open the soon to the prefects compartment. Lily was not there yet. James' attention then fixed on the compartment he was looking at. There were leather recliners with a copy of "The Daily Prophet" on each of them. A lot of the prefects were already there. He looked towards the back of the compartment and saw a desert bar. *Can ya tell that I'm hungry right now??* James went and sat down in a chair by the window. The chairs seemed to mold to his body. He closed his eyes and finally began to really relax. Then, the compartment door slid open. It was Lily. James quickly sat up, "Lily! Over here!" he waved her over. 

She took the seat next to him. "Hi James! I'm so glad that I actually know someone! I would feel weird if I didn't know anyone." The next thing happened so quick James didn't even know it happened until after it did. He leaned over and kissed her. After about three seconds, she actually kissed him back! Then she pulled away sharply and looked away. 

"Lily...I just...I couldn't...I..." James stumbled, lost for words. 

"I think I need to go to the W.C." She said as she got up.*a/n: I threw a few English words in so that you could REALLY get in to the spirit...* Then she got up and walked out. "You've really done it this time James!" he thought to himself. 

  
  


A/N: Well, there ya have it! The first chapter of my first story! I hope you liked it! I just finished the second chapter but, I won't be able to post it until later. I will post it ASAP! I promise. But right now...you need to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks! Luv ya all!


	2. Bad news and good times

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the plot. Everything else belongs to the queen of all writers; J.K.R.

  
  


*A/N: Hello all my readers! I hope you are having a GREAT day. I finally got time to type up the second chapter of my story(obviously...)! Well, I hope you all enjoy this one as much as you did the first! I am currently starting a second story but, it won't be up for a while. But, keep checking! PLEASE don't forget to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Ok? Ok, I guess you want to read the next chapter right now. Well, here it is!

  
  
  
  


James sat on the train dreading when Lily would return. He didn't want to face her. "What am I going to do now?" He wondered. He looked around at the other prefects. They were nearly all sleeping. Why should he be scared of Lily? He has now shown her how he really felt. Maybe, she felt the same way. If he didn't act like it was a mistake, maybe she wouldn't worry about it. Yeah, he would address it lightly and tell her that he liked her a lot. Yeah...this shouldn't be so hard, right?

Some twenty minutes later, Lily entered the compartment and took her seat next to James. She didn't look at James, or anything for that matter, except the back of the seat in front of her. Then, she turned her head towards James. Her hair flowed into her face as she did. She was so beautiful. "I'm sorry." they both said in unison. 

"Why are you sorry?" James wondered out loud. 

"Because... 'cause of the way I reacted. It just took me by surprise." She whispered. 

"Look Lily," James started as he held her hand. "I really, really like you. A lot. Some times I can't even sleep 'cause, your all I can think about." 

"Oh James!" Lily sobbed. "It's just that, I have a boyfriend." At this point, silent tears were streaming down her face. 

"No, Lily don't cry! It's OK. Everything will be fine!"James drew Lily in his arms as she silently cried on his shoulder. Then, before he could stop himself, James blurted out what was really on his mind. "Who's you boyfriend?!" Lily suddenly stopped whimpering and looked up. "Sorry." James said quickly, seeing the look of anger on Lily's face. "I gotta work on my reflexes!" He thought to himself. 

"I am in a MAJOR crisis here and that's all you can worry about?! Well, stick your nose in someone else's business, not mine! You don't have to be so...nosie!"*a/n: give me a break, it's the only thing I could think of...'nosie' is a good word...* "For your information James, I'm going out with Amos Diggory!"*a/n: Yes, this is the father of poor, beloved Cedric* With that, she crossed her arms and sat in silence, staring once again at the back of the seat. At that moment, James realized why he had feared her. But, damn was she beautiful.

^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&

"Lily," James finally said after a while. "Do you want to sit by the window?" 

"If you don't mind switching me places." She replied in her sweet voice. She had calmed down now, and wasn't angry any more.

"No, go right ahead!" James still loved her. He always would. Who cares about Amos Diggory? He wasn't a prefect...

"I am going to slip my robes on. I might go visit my friends too but, I won't be long ok?"James said. 

"James wait," Lily jumped as he got up. 

"What is it? Do you need anything?"

"I really do love you." she whispered with a grin.

James smiled, and got up. Deep down, he had known all along. He knew she loved him. How could she not if he loved her so much?

James burst into his friends compartment. "She loves me! She REALLY loves me!" His friends just sat there with expressionless faces.

"That's great..." Sirius started. "we love you too James!" he said with a half of a chocolate frog in his hand. 

  
  


"I kissed her. I don't know why, but I did. Then everything came out, and she said she loved me!" James decided to leave out the Amos Diggory bit. James then excitedly slipped on his robes. He hadn't stopped grinning since he came running into the compartment. Sirius was now singing "All you need it love..." 

  
  


What did you guys give him?!" James asked. 

  
  


"He brought a bottle of liquor, surprise surprise..." Remus leaped in. 

  
  


"God damn it Sirius!" James yelled, finding a bottle more than half way drunk. 

  
  


Sirius jumped at his name. "Huh? What do you need?" He said stupidly. Luckily, Sirius was partly sober. "I'd better get my robes on," he stammered. 

  
  


"Well...I'd better get back to the Prefects compartment. We should be there any minute now." James said as he walked across the compartment. He looked back and saw that Sirius had put his robes on backwards. James just rolled his eyes and started jogging back to the Prefects Compartment. 

He headed towards his seat. Lily had already changed into her robes. He sat down by her smiling. She looked up at him like she was studying him. Then she put her hand on his knee and looked out the window.

~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!

The air was cool and refreshing as Lily and James stepped off the train hand in hand. Suddenly, Lily pulled away from James. 

"Amos!" Lily exclaimed as she ran towards a tall, slender, young man. 

"Lily! I haven't seen you for ages!" he said smiling and greeting her with a peck on her soft, luscious lips.

James was burning up with anger. He just stood there, not knowing what he could do. He just wanted to take out his wand and blow up the brown haired-green eyed freak! Why did he have to like Lily?! Just as James was on the verge of exploding, someone grabbed his arm. 

"James, I'm so glad I found you! Sirius is having a fit, he thinks you've gone home for some strange reason..."Peter said.

"Where is Remus?" James replied. 

"He's in that carriage trying to calm Sirius down."

James took one last look at Lily. At the same time, Lily looked at him with sad eyes and mouthed the words 'I love you'. Then, James started off for the carriage with Peter. 

They opened the door to the carriage and heard a scream.

"JAMES!!" Sirius practically knocked James to the ground. 

"Sirius! Ouch...get..off...me!" He managed. Remus pried Sirius off and asked;

"So, how is the deal with Lily going?" 

"I'll tell you later..." James said through clenched teeth. If James wanted to talk to someone, he knew he could talk to Remus. 

~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!

As the four students walked into the great hall for the feast, James tried not to worry about Lily. To his displeasure, she decided to sit right between him and Amos. Sirius, while enjoying his food, kept winking at James from across the table. Lily didn't say anything. She tried not to look at James. James just pretended to be very interested in Peter and Remus' conversation. He couldn't live like this...this is insane! Suddenly, Lily Turned to James and said,

"James, this is Amos Diggory."

"I know..." he mumbled back. He felt Lily smashing his toe under the table.

"Amos, this is my prefect partner James." She finished smiling sweetly, 

"James Potter? Yes, I have seen you around the common room many a times! Well, it's great to actually meet you!" Amos replied politely. 

"Yeah! It's great to finally meet you too!" James said in a very sarcastic voice. Lily threw a 'don't act so immature' look at him. James decided to interest himself to Dumbledoors start of term speech. 

As Dumbledoor rambled on and started the sorting ceremony, James looked at Amos with great loathe. Lily was leaning back on him with his arm around her waist. Then, the anger grew too strong. James jumped up pulling Remus by his sleeve and dragging him out of the great hall. 

"James! What the...?"

"Remus," James stared walking into an empty class room. "It's Lily. She and Amos Diggory are seeing each other and ..."

"Your stuck in the middle." Remus finished. James was so glad he had Remus as a friend.

"What am I suppose to do?" 

"Just lay low!"

"But, how am I suppose to--" 

"You've been doing it for a year! Just trust me.. Now that your both prefects, you'll be spending more time together." 

James, realizing this for the first time felt a lot calmer. He took a big breath. 

"Okay, I can do this." James sighed. 

They both walked out of the room. Everyone was now walking to their dormitories. Lily loomed into sight.

"James!" She called as she headed over to him. "We need to meet with our professor for our first prefect meeting." She said rather quietly. 

"See you later!" Remus said as he walked up the stairs. 

James and Lily continued down a corridor that was unknown to James. 

"Were exactly is this meeting?" He asked with a look of puzzlement on his face.

"You'll see..." Said Lily with a mysterious grin on her face. She shoved James into a small room. 

"This is were out meeting is gonna be? Lily, where the hell are we?!" said a very frustrated James.

"Hehehehe! Haven't you guessed yet, James Potter? There is no meeting...I just thought we should spend a little time alone!" She grinned as she shut the door. 

"What? Why? I mean, Im confused. I really don't want to invade Amos and your relationship! Really, I'll just wait."

"James, I really don't want to be with Amos! I love you! I want to be with you...forever." She looked at James as if she just wanted to fall into his arms. 

Lily and James stood there for exactly 1 minute and 43 seconds before they were rapped up and tangled around each other snogging away.

A/N: Well, there it is! I hope you like it as much as I do! Thank you SO MUCH for all of the reviews I have gotten! Reviews REALLY just make my day! I have ½ of chapter three written and will get it up ASAP! Thanks again for your reviews, they are really important! REVIEWS, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	3. Lily, Amos, and James

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling (sadly enough...). She owns everything except the plot. 

A/N: I am REALLY sorry that it took me so long to get this up! I rewrote this chapter a lot! I could never really get this right. I think I like it how it is now though. Also, at the end of this chapter I did do 'Thanks you's' to all of you that have reviewed so far! Well, enough of that...here is chapter three!

  
  
  
  


Chapter Three: Lily and James

  
  


James woke up with a start. Suddenly he remembered the events that had taken place the night before. He smiled as he laid in bed staring at the ceiling. How could this be happening to him? He must be the luckiest person in the world...

  
  
  
  


As James, Sirius(who was now totally sober), Remus and Peter were walking to their transfiguration class, he spotted Lily. She was in the middle of a large group of girls who were giggling away. James took a seat next to Remus one they got into the classroom. Professor Dumbledore walked in the muggy classroom and started the class. 

"I hope everyone had a great night since that is probably the last good night of sleep that you will have for a while." He said with a grin. Dumbledore had always been one of James' favorite professors.

"Since today is the first day of class, we will start easy. As a review from last year, we will be transfiguring a piece of parchment into a eatable pumpkin cookie. If you can do this then, you can keep yours, and eat it. But I must warn you, they taste a little more like fiber then might be to your liking." He paused. "Listen closely everyone! Nogurtova!" Just then the parchment piece that had been laying on his desk, turned into a round, frosted cookie. "Go on class! Try it!" Dumbledore said as he sat down to enjoy his cookie. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


After the first day of classes, James scurried out for quiddich practice followed closely by Lily.

" See you in a bit Lils," He said as he turned to Lily. " I could really use some time with my broom." James said, smiling. 

"Maybe I should come with you!" Lily said. 

"No Lily, go eat lunch with your friends! You would be a distraction for me...I woulden't be able to keep my eyes off your beautiful face." he finished. 

"Okay," Lily said, not wanting to argue with James. "I'll meet you in the common room later okay?" 

"Okay! See you Lily!" James said as he ran out the door. 

  
  


"Alright team," James started out. "I know without a doubt that we can win the cup this year. But we have to put our effort into it. We can't just sit around and not do anything! Have you ever heard of the phrase, 'Practice makes perfect'? Well, that's not true. But, it will help us. And that's what we want. To become BETTER! Improvement....improvement is the key here. You know what the other key is? Teamwork. There is no 'I' in T-E-A-M-W-O-R-K. I decided we won't go out and practice today since it's the first day. However, if you really are dedicated to your team, you will go out and fly a few laps with me to get into the true quiddich spirit. LETS GO TEAM! 

&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&

  
  


After James left for the quiddich field, Lily continued up to the common room to review her notes from her different classes. Although the common room was crowed, Lily was able to find a stool to sit on. As she was getting her charms notes out, Amos came up beside her. 

"Hey Lily! It's a little crowded in here....do you want to go for a walk around the school with me?" He said. 

"Sure..." Lily shouted over the noise. Amos helped her up and guided her into the hall. 

"How was your first day Lily? I think mine went okay. Don't you think charms is going to be awesome this year?" 

"Amos," Lily interrupted. She knew that she had to tell him about James. But how? Amos had been so nice to her. He never did anything wrong. Amos didn't deserve her. All Amos ever did was love her. 

"Amos I...I can't lie to you." She stammered with a serious face. "I love James. You are one of the sweetest people I have ever gone out with but, I don't want to hurt you!"

"Lily, I knew you were seeing James." Amos said. At this, Lily fell into his arms sobbing. 

"Ah, Lils! Don't cry. You can't help it." Lily looked up, tears streaming down her face. Amos softly ran his fingers through her hair. 

"If you feel so strongly for James, let him know! Don't let him slip though your fingers." Amos added to help comfort Lily. 

"You are fine with this, Amos?" Lily asked. 

"It's better for you do date James. Otherwise, you would be sad no matter what I did for you!" he replied. 

"Amos, you're the best friend everyone needs! Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me!" Lily exclaimed. "I better be off, I need to review my notes from some of my classes." She finished.

"Lily, if you ever need help on your assignments, you know where to find me!" Amos said with a hint of sadness in his voice. 

"Thank you."

  
  


Lily plopped down on her bed. She felt so bad that she let Amos down. Yet, she was so happy that she could now date James freely. James would be thrilled once she told him. Just as Lily was in deep thought, a dark brown owl flew in through her dormitory door, and dropped a letter in her lap. Lily picked it up. It was addressed to 'Lily Evens' in green ink. Lily gently pulled it open and read:

  
  


Lily Evens,

Greetings. Our company has been informed that you are in need of a job that will not interfere with your education, yet pay well. We have a job opening. Since you are a top student, we have decided to give you a interview. The meeting is set up on your next Hogsmade visit, in 'The Three Broomsticks'. 

Thank you for your time.

  
  


Lily reread the letter a few times before it sank in. She had finally gotten a job offer! "Finally!" she thought to herself. "I could really use the money."

In a few minutes time, Lily had totally forgotten about Amos. She couldn't wait until she could tell James all the good news. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: There you have it! I really hope you like it, even though it's a *tad* short. Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer. This chapter really just shows you a little about Lily and James as individuals. So, what did you think about it? I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! On to the thank you's for chapters 1 and 2!

  
  


aharrypotter1fan: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

Anne: Thanks! I hope you like the new chapter!

jasminegurl: Well, I hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

Princess Fireball: Hahaha! Thanks! Hope you keep reviewing!

marzoog: Thanks for reviewing! I really didn't know that!

sweet: Thanks katy...your crazy. 

Raven: Thanks a bunch!

TheYellowSubmarine: Nichole, you are one messed up little girl....but...thanks ne way!

Dead-one-with-the-girl: Thanks 'Moby girl', I'm glad you liked it! Keep going with your stories!

LaminaCourt: Love your name! I'm glad you like the story! Thanks!

Rainbowstars: I love your name too! Thank you for reviewing!

  
  


A/N: Well, that takes care of everyone! Keep the reviews coming!! I love ya all!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
